In displaying a color Doppler image, particularly in three-dimensional display, perspective information indicating a position of a blood flow whether is interior or near to a projection surface is required. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of displaying the perspective on a screen as a color bar by means of a gradation of luminance.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-11-299784
In conventional color Doppler image display, when a flow like turbulence is present in a blood flow, only a portion of the blood flow around the turbulence is displayed, and the turbulence is hidden by an image of the blood flow, thereby making it difficult to find the turbulence itself. It is possible for an operator to observe turbulence present in a blood flow by arbitrarily selecting a section, but it is necessary for the operator to perform complicated operation for setting a portion in which the turbulence is present as the section.
This invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound diagnosing method capable of displaying an image in which turbulence present in a blood flow is easily distinguished in the case of color Doppler image display.